Wounded, AvengersDoctor Who One Shot
by Emma the Fish
Summary: [sort of a preview to a story I'm writing] Loki escapes Asgardian prison for a second time with scars and sounds from his torture. He visits Clara Oswald to tell her he still loves her, beg her forgiveness, and beg for her help.


He waited. Loki was sitting on the lawn of a family's home, waiting. The pain was unbearable but he somehow managed to push it into the back of his mind and keep his thoughts on Clara. And as he waited, he thought. How had he fallen in love? Loki had thought himself to be incapable of such a pathetic child's game like love after he changed. After he became, in his own eyes, better. Especially a live for a mere mortal. He supposed that Clara Oswald was different somehow. So much pain. "Hey," a voice sounded behind him quite suddenly. "You need to get out of here. You're scaring the living day lights out of Artie." Clara put her hands on her hips. Loki stood, wincing, and turned to look at her. "Hello, Clara. It has been far too long since we last met." "Quit the act," Clara crossed her arms. "I know who and what you are now, remember? I know that you lied and lied and lied some more. If you think for one second I'll forgive you for that, then you should know that you are sadly mistaken." "Clara, I did not technically lie, I never - " "I don't want to hear it," Clara huffed. "You have killed and tortured. You have taken countless lives. You have destroyed a small town in New Mexico, London, and Manhatten. You have unleashed an army on the world. You are a psychotic murderer and I want nothing to do with you." "You said you loved me," Loki pointed out, still trying hard to ignore the searing pain that was present from to the top to the bottom of his back, and side to side. "Yes, I did." Clara nodded. "And I was in love with you. But I was in love with you when I believed you to be sweet and caring and shy and - " "I wasn't any of those things when we first met," "I know," Clara frowned. "And I should have realized that. I should have realized that you were playing me but I was so desperate to love and so oblivious to the inevitable heart break that was right before my eyes." "No!" Loki shook his head vigorously, sending a new round of oian that he continued to ignore. "You should realize now that I slowly became what I once was because of you! I was once shy and - and caring! Far from sweet, but I cared about people! I had people to protect and cherish and CARE ABOUT!" "Well, why did you stop being that person, Loki?!" Clara exclaimed. "Why did you become someone who killed because it's fun and tortured to see the way that people squirm in your grasp?!" "I WAS DRIVEN TO MADNESS!" Loki bellowed. The pain was present more than ever, so he ignored it more than ever. "I spent countless years believing I had a chance to do SOMETHING! But I never did! All those years spent on Asgard, wondering why my so called father favored Thor! Come to find out I'm adopted! I'm a frost giant! I am the monster that parents tell stories of to their children at night! And then my brother ruined my plans! I was yet again in the shadow of his greatness! I never wanted the throne until I realized that it was the only way to bring light to the shade which I have lived in my entire life! So I came to Earth! I attacked the people my brother cares about so much and many more!" Clara narrowed her eyes. "I can't forgive for that," Loki stared at her helplessly. "I wish you could, but I am glad that you cannot." "You need to go now," Clara sighed and turned to walk back into the house. "Clara, wait!" Loki cried desperately. "What?" She turned to give him an impatient look. "I - I didn't came here only to talk to you tonight," Loki sighed. "I need - I need help." He looked as if he were going to vomit at his own words. "Please, Clara. You're the only one who will help me." Clara gave him a puzzled look. "I don't think - " she sighed. "What do you need help with?" "It would be better, I think, if I showed you." Clara hesitated, then sighed again. "Come on. We'll go in my room." She led him into the house. Angie and Artie stared. "Run along, kids." "But - " Artie began to protest. "Your father is away for two weeks which means you do what I say for two weeks," Clara snapped. "Now run along!" Angie and Artie, looking rather hurt and offended, did as they were told and hurried away toward the sitting room. "My room is in the attic," Clara stated and hurried up the first flight of stairs. Loki sighed. "Of course it is," When the two of them reached Clara's room, Loki was sure he was going to black out. He gripped the back of a chair until the room ceased to spin. "Right, what do you need help with?" Clara asked as Loki turned to her. He nodded slowly with a frown, then began undoing his armor. Clara's eyes widened. "Wha- Loki, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" "Calm down," he said almost kindly. "This is not what you think. Just be patient." He undid his armor and pulled off his shirt. In that moment, Clara immediately understood. "What happened?" She asked and the strain to sound calm was audible in her voice. "I was taken to Asgard when they found me in the TARDIS and arrested," Loki began his explanation. "Odin believed me to be hiding something, so he attempted to torture it out of me. Daily. I was tortured daily for five weeks." The flesh of Loki's back was jagged and raw. Blood. Blood. Blood everywhere. "Needless to say, I revealed nothing." Loki sighed. "Why?" Clara choked back tears. "What could be so important or so personal that you would go through this for five weeks? Loki, you could very well die from these wounds!" Loki turned to look at her and he stared deep into her eyes. "I thought you did not care whether I lived or I died," "I never said that," Clara clenched her jaw. "Now what is it? You owe me quite a lot as it is and I'm helping you, the least you can do is tell me what you were keeping from the King of Asgard. What secret caused these wounds that I'm helping you heal!" Loki sighed heavily. "They wanted to know about the Doctor so that they could take him as a hostage and use him as a weapon." Clara's eyes widened. "Wha- what?!" "The Asgardians wish to use him to fight their wars," Loki stated. "To win their wars. The wars that they started and cannot possibly finish." Clara frowned, then quite suddenly changed the subject. "How did you escape?" "I did not," Loki shook his head. "They set me free. Thor insisted Odin do so and, eventually, when Odin realized that he would get no information out of me, he consented." Clara sighed. "Well, we need to clean your wounds. Although I have no idea where to start.…wait here. I'm going to fill the tub." Once the tub was filled, Clara led Loki into the bathroom. "Just get in. I'll dry your clothes after - " "Clara, I don't care if - " "I care, alright?" "But we - " "Things are different now, and you've git yourself to blame for that. Now get in the tub before I throw you out onto the streets! Because I will, Loki. You've worn my patience so thin, you're on the brink of tearing it." So, Loki obediently slipped into the water and sat down, letting out a hiss of pain. Clara slid in behind him and picked up a sponge. She quickly began dabbing a and scrubbing, trying to avoid causing Loki pain but quickly realizing that it wasn't possible. So, she focused entirely on cleaning the wounds. The warm water soaked through their clothes, but neither seemed to mind all that much. "Why?" Clara questioned. "Come again?" "Why did you do it, Loki? Protect the Doctor? From want u understand you're a selfish murderer so why would you protect someone else's life over your own?" "You didn't view me as a selfish murderer when we first met," "Well, you lied about yourself. Now, yell me why you protected the Doctor." Loki sighed. "Because of you. I did not care what they did to him or what they used him for. Not really. But you care about him very much. And I did not wish to see you get hurt because I allowed Odin to use someone you love." Silence. "Clara, I really do lo- ARRRGH! BLOODY HELL, THAT HURT!" "It was meant to!" Clara snapped. "Why are you suddenly angry with me?!" "You did this for me?!" "Yes!" "YOU WENT THROUGH THIS FOR ME! HOW DO YOU THINK THAT MAKES ME FEEL?! AND HOW CAN YOU LIE TO ME, ONLY HAVING ME FIND OUT THE TRUTH ABOUT YOU BECAUSE SOME GUARDS FROM ASGARD SHOWED UP TO ARREST YOU AND THEY TOLD ME AND LAUGHED AT ME FOR EVER BELIEVING YOU LOVED ME AND THEN DO THIS?! NOW WHAT AM I TO BELIEVE?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO REACT, LOKI?! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?! I THOUGHT THAT YOU LOVED ME! FOR WEEKS! AND THEN I FOUND OUT THAT YOU HAD KILLED AND DESTROYED PEOPLE OF MY - PLANET AND I - I DON'T - I CAN'T - " Loki had turned around. He pulled Clara close to him and held her against his body. "Clara, I have never cared for anyone the way I care for you. I have never truly loved before. When I realized that I love you, I knew that I wished to protect from all things. Especially me...and my past. Clara, you are the only being in this realm who does not look upon me with hate or fear or disgust or all of the above. Please, I beg of you, do not turn away from me now. Can you ever love me again?" Clara flung her arms around his neck. "You idiot," she breathed in his ear. "I've been beating myself up for weeks because I couldn't stop loving you. I never stopped. I couldn't stop if I wanted to, trust me I did. I tried. I cannot stop loving you, Loki, and I never will." Loki pressed his lips to Clara's and smiled against her warm skin. "Let's get you fixed up," she said eventually. He turned around and allowed her to clean his wounds. He didn't know what was to become of them now, but he had no doubt that everything was going to be okay now that he knew Clara still loved him, even after discovering his past. 


End file.
